Anything For You
by ReneeRedfern21
Summary: Trevor and the other Wild Powers are getting ready for the coming Apocalypse. His soulmate Cara is in danger and he needs to protect her, no matter how tough it gets. Can the soulmates make it through the Apocalypse without being completely destroyed?
1. Meeting

*Trevor POV*

I woke up in a flash. I thought I heard something in my room and listened closely. I could hear the clock on my dresser clicking, but nothing else. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

_Yeah, it's just your overactive imagination. _I thought.

The room was dark with only the moonlight coming through the window to cast shadows on the walls. It probably didn't help that me and Cara had a scary movie marathon just before bed. Rolling over I nearly crushed Cara. She looked so beautiful, her golden hair cascading over the pillow. Because her nose was stuffed up she snored quietly. Man, I loved my soul mate.

I really didn't want to just lie here so I got up and headed for the door. Knowing that when you open it up quickly it creaks, I slowly nudged the door open enough for me to slip out. I had to go through all this because Cara is a light sleeper, it annoys the crap out of her. Once in the kitchen I pulled out a bottle of fresh blood from the fridge and started drinking. The liquid quenched my thirst and eased my mind. Then I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey!" I yelled. They came out of the shadows. "Hello Trevor," a tall red-headed vampire stepped forward," My name's Jez."

Then a boy with black hair and green eyes walked out of the shadows.

"And I'm Morgead. We're from Circle Daybreak, you need to come with us right now."

I did not like his tone. The nerve this guy had to come uninvited into my apartment and demand for me to follow him.

"No." I said forcefully.

This Morgead guy looked angry. He probably didn't hear the word no enough to understand the meaning**(A/N I have nothing against Morgead, but Trevor doesn't like him)**.Morgead stepped right in front of me, narrowed his eyes and whispered venomously,

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Knowing exactly what Morgead was about to do I lunged for his throat. He hit me in the jaw and I stumbled backwards.

"Hell no." I growled. Right when I was about to snap his arm a voice behind me stopped it.

"Trevor, no. Listen to what they have to say." Cara probably woke up during the fight. I sighed loudly. "Fine, you have five minutes." Cara led them to the living room and everyone sat down.

*Cara POV*

"What's this about?" I asked when we finally sat down. The suspense was killing me.

"Well, you've heard about the Apocalypse right?" Trevor and I nodded, "the only way Circle Daybreak will win is if all Wild Powers are on our side." Thinking back I could recall hearing about Circle Daybreak. Apparently it was an organization for all Nightworlders and humans. But I had no clue how this tied into Trevor and I. " You are a Wild Power Trevor, we need you on our side." Jez finished.

Looking over at Trevor I noticed him thinking. "Okay," he said," we'll come with you.

*Jez POV*

You could say I was relieved. Having the fourth and final Wild Power would make our chances of winning even more probable.

We all headed outside and piled into the limo. It wouldn't take long to get back to the mansion.

"So, where is this Circle Daybreak?" I heard Trevor ask.

"Las Vegas." And with that we were on our way.

*Hannah POV*

It was a beautiful day, but I was still worried about Jez and Morgead. Hopefully they found the Wild Power and were on their way home. I walked into Thierry's office. He had been so busy that I rarely saw him. Thierry looked up when I came in.

"Hannah I thought you went shopping. What are you doing home?"

"I did, but we cut it short. You seen so stressed Thierry, can't you take a break?"

"A break? And what were you planning to do on this break?" He chuckled. I just smiled at him. He got up and followed me to our room.

*Trevor POV*

The mansion was huge. It seemed to gobble us up as the limo drew near. I was starting to have second thoughts about Circle Daybreak. They would be greatly out-numbered and I didn't want to put Cara in danger. Then I looked aver at her and she was smiling her beautiful smile. I decided that this was where we belonged.

The limo pulled around front and we got out. Jez led the way into the mansion and I could see Morgead shooting me dirty looks. This was not going to be easy.

*Morgead POV*

Trevor was going to drive me nuts. He thought he was so tough, but I could take him. Trevor and his soul mate were taking too long so I looked back. That got them moving.

Once inside the mansion Jez said she would show them around so I headed for Thierry's office. I knocked on the door and could hear movement. Lady Hannah opened the wooden door and ushered me inside.

" Morgead, did you get them?" Thierry asked. I snorted.

"Of course, he's upstairs with Jez and his soul mate." Thierry looked confused. It probably had to do with the fact that we hadn't known he had a soul mate. Trevor was probably keeping her off the radar, which meant she wasn't part of the Night World.

*Poppy POV*

James and I were laying in bed listening to a new CD he had found on his last mission to Seattle. He was falling asleep, eyelids drifting closed now and then. There was a knock on our door and I struggled to get out of his grip without disturbing him. "Humph." James grumbled. I said a quick sorry and kissed him on the cheek. There was another knock and I opened the door.

"Jez, what can I do for you?" there were two people behind her which I assumed one was the Wild Power.

"Poppy this is Trevor. He's the last Wild Power and that's his soul mate Cara."

I greeted them and the girl, Cara, smiled at me. Trevor muttered a quick hello.

"Jamie come here!" a second later he was in the doorway.

"What?" He grumbled. I smiled at him, " This is Trevor and Cara. Remember why Thierry sent Jez and Morgead on this mission? Well, it was to find him."

Jamie smiled at them and reached over to shake Trevor's hand.

*Cara POV*

Everyone that we'd met so far was really nice. Poppy seemed bubbly and fun and her soul mate James was funny. Gillian and David were a cute couple. Morgead was going to make Trevor's life at the mansion miserable, which will be fun to watch.

But I was a little wary of Keller. She scared me to death. When Trevor and I first met her she opened the door and looked about ready to rip somebody's head off. There was a boy behind her, Galen, and he introduced the both. He was really nice, but why was he with someone like Keller?

"_Because," Trevor_ said, having read my thoughts,_ "their soul mates Cara. He'll do anything for her."_

**I know I switched between characters a lot, but I really needed to get so info into the story that Trevor and Cara wouldn't know. I hope you enjoyed my first story!**

**And I promise next chapter won't be choppy between characters like this one was. **

**ReneeRedfern21 **


	2. Training

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter in my very first story, hope you enjoy! **_

_He could see Cara down by the pool with Poppy. They had become friends that first day and now, a month later, were gossiping like sisters. Outside the sun was shining and spring flowers were popping up everywhere. A patch of red here, some blue over there and purple scattered across the lawn. It looked like a mosaic. The bright blue water in the pool was glistening like glass. _

_He sighed and walked away from the window. All this training was leaving him drained. They didn't use their blue fire at all, only tried to make it easier to control. Delos knew a lot about the blue fire so he was appointed leader of training. He taught the other Wild Powers how to correctly use the fire._

_Trevor walked from the room into the hall and nearly knocked Morgead over._

"_Watch it, Wild Power." Morgead hissed._

"_You're the one not paying attention, Morgy" Trevor retorted. Morgead hated the nickname, Trevor used it because he loved to see Morgead angry._

"_Shut it, Trevor. You still need to watch your back." His eyes narrowed and he left the hall, bounding down the stairs. Trevor sighed, he didn't want to watch his back the whole time he and Cara were here. Morgead was becoming a problem, Trevor was supposed to control the blue fire and whenever he was around Morgead he wanted to blow him up._

_*Cara POV*_

"_Hey, Pop. What should we do now?" I asked my best friend Poppy._

"_We should swim, I think we got enough sun." Poppy said. We walked together to the pool's edge. "On the count of three," I said, "One… Two…. Three!"_

_The water was warm and felt nice against my sun-burned skin. Our heads popped back up and we started laughing. Poppy was great, I could tell her anything. The other girls here were tough, well except Thea, and didn't want to do this kind of stuff with me. _

"_Poppy, do you think the Apocalypse is going to change us?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer._

"_Well," she sighed, "I think we should be ready for every possible outcome. People on both sides are bound to get hurt. We can only hope that it isn't going to destroy our world completely." She was always so honest. I was worried about Trevor, he was a Wild Power and would need to be in the center of the action. We talked about whether I should stay and fight or go somewhere safe with the other humans. Being the strong-headed person that I am, I said I wanted to stay. He didn't like the idea of me fighting vampires._

_So it was decided that all the humans would go somewhere protected, this included me._

"_But what if something happens to one of the Wild Powers?" I asked_

"_You're worried about Trevor, aren't you." She knew me so well. I sighed._

"_Yeah, I am. I don't know what I'd do without him." She smiled at me, _

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine." I really hoped so._

_After we went swimming, Poppy and I came inside to dry off. Jez was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. When we came in she looked up and smiled. Jez and the other Wild Powers looked so beaten up lately. The training they were doing required a lot of concentration and just drained them._

"_Hey, have fun swimming?" She asked._

_I laughed, "Of course I did. You should have come with us." _

"_I had training, we worked on a bunch of things today and I am beat." As she said that all the other Wild Powers came in. Trevor looked sad, his eyes weren't bright blue anymore. They almost had a milky quality to them, I knew what this meant. Something bad just happened._

_*Trevor POV* _

_I couldn't think, my brain was going into overdrive. Many things going through it at once, about the coming Apocalypse, Cara, everything. Me, Delos, and Illiana came through the door. All eyes were on us and I suddenly felt even more nervous. _

_Thierry was standing by the kitchen, looking out at everyone. I looked for Cara and found her sitting by Jez and Poppy. Thierry cleared his throat._

"_I just got word that the Apocalypse has officially begun, we need to stick together and fight like we've never fought before. The humans will need to leave right away to the safe house we've set up. This is not a story anymore, people will get hurt. Do your best." With that he turned around and left the room, Lady Hannah eventually got over her shock and followed him out._

_The reactions were all different, but ultimately we all knew this would be the last night that our lives would be perfect. Tomorrow would bring death and horror, the price paid to keep humanity safe._

_**There, hope you liked it! I would love it if you reviewed!**_

_**ReneeRedfern21 **_


End file.
